User blog:Bulborb channel 3/Pikmin 5
Hey everyone, as you can see I have a lot in my brain right now. I'M ALREADY ON PIKMIN 5!!! At the start, Alph goes to PNF404 alone, he soon figures he has to save the pikmin after the number of times they had risked their lives to save him and Olimar. First, Alph finds the red Pikmin, then he sees grey pikmin, then the grey onion captured by someone familiar, PLASM WRAITH!!! after defeating Plasm Wraith, a pikmin Alph never heard of called Steve, and his pet bulborb larva Bulby. Steve explained to Alph that Pasm Wraith had built an army and had secretly taken over Koppai. Alph was then ditermened to stop him. Alph then travles to perplexing pool, he finds blue pikmin playing with a wogpole , the wogpole was nice, it explained that every boss in the game had sabatoged one onion exept for red, Alp asked how come the blue onion still works, the wogpole said it didnt becaus Water Wraith crushed it and pulled out the sprout maker, (which is the part in an onion that lets it produce sprouts), Alph then figures out who water wraith is and finds out he crushes pikmin, Alph needs to go to distant tundra to find the rock pikmin, the rock pikmin, have their own problem, a specific wraith called Fire Wraith had damaged the rock pikmin onion, it couldn't transsform sprouts form leaf to bud, bud to flower, Alph has to defeat Fire Wraith to recover the damage done to the rock onion, once he does that, he can head back to perplexing pool and defeat Water Wraith. After defeating him, Alph heads to twilight garden, and encounteres green pikmin which can revive dead pikmin if the pikmin ghost is still there, whose onion was sabatoged by Leaf Wraith, a wraith with the same ability to revive his dead friends and spawn an unlimited number of sheerwings, after defeating Leaf Wraith, a winged pikmin comes and tells Alph that it's onion is north from his current location and that the pikmin spawner (which is the part that allows pikmin to come out of the onion) was destroiyed by Electro Wraith, and that the parts needed to rebiuld it were in a puffy blowhog, after that, Alph attacks Lightning Wraith,whose lightning shots kill pikmin vunerable to him with out a chance to save them. After the battle, Alph finds a device that tells him that yellow pikmin are in perplexing pool, the yellow pikmin are also found with the orange pikmin which are immune to bomb rocks, then, Air Wraith and Bomb Wraith attack, after he collects all the pikmin, he goes to fight Plasm Wraith, who combines all the things the pikmin you have are resistant to, after defeating him the game automatticy ends and if it's your first time, you unlock light blue pikmin which carry 2 things at once. Items: Items give you abilites, here are the items: #Gain a free doze of ultra spicy spray #Gain 10 pikmin ( bingo battle only) #Kill all enemies on screen #Gain 5 rare pikmin ( bingo battle only) #Spawn a swooping snitch bug at your opponent's onion ( bingo battle only) #Spawn 3 yellow wolywogs at your oppoent's onion (bingo battle only) #Spawn a volatile dweevil at your opponent's onion (bingo battle only) #Turn all the pikmin in your squad into flowers # Bosses: #Plasm Wraith #Fire Wraith #Water Wraith #Leaf Wraith #Electro Wraith #Air Wraith #Bomb Wraith #Plam Wrath returns (final boss) Controles: Controles are an important part of this game, you pluck with A when near a pikmin sprout, you can continueously pluck by pressing A once, and you punch when near an enemy and have nothing to throw. WiiU gamepad: *Move: L stick *Throw: A *Dissmiss: B or shake the gamepad *Look Around: ZL or move R stick *Lock On: Hold ZL *Charge: Lock On, then B or shake the gamepad *Move Crusor: Hold R while moving *Select who to throw: L *Whistle: ZR *Hold pikmin: Hold A *Pluck: A *Punch: A *Ultra spicy spray: up on the Dpad *Dodge: side on Dpad *Use item: down on Dpad Wii remote+nunchuck *Move: Joystick *Throw: A *Dismiss: Shake the nunchuck *Look Around: Z *Lock On: Hold Z *Charge: Lock On, them shake the nunchuck *Move Crusor: aim the pointer on the wii remote *Select who to throw: C *Whistle: B *Hold pikmin: Hold A *Pluck: A *Punch: A *Ultra spicy spray: up on Dpad *Dodge: side on Dpad *Use item: down on Dpad Wii remote+classic controler pro *Move: L stick *Throw: A *Dissmiss: B *Look Around: ZL *Lock On: Hold ZL *Charge: Lock On, then B *Move Crusor: R stick *Select who to throw: L *Whistle: ZR *Hold pikmin: Hold A *Pluck: A *Punch A *Ultra spicy spray: up on Dpad *Dodge: side on Dpad *Use item: down on Dpad WiiU pro controller *Move: L stick *Throw: A *Dissmiss: B *Look Around: ZL or move R stick *Lock On: Hold ZL *Charge: Lock On, then B *Move Crusor: Hold R while moving *Select who to throw: L *Whistle: ZR *Hold pikmin: Hold A *Pluck: A *Punch: A *Ultra spicy spray: up on Dpad *Dodge: side on Dpad *Use item: down on Dpad Gamecube *Move: Joystick *Throw: A *Dissmiss: B *Look Around: L *Lock On: Hold L *Charge: Lock On, then B *Move Crusor: Hold R while moving or C stick *Select who to throw: L *Whistle: Z *Hold pikmin: Hold A *Pluck: A *Punch: A *Ultra spicy spray: up on Dpad *Dodge: side on Dpad *Use item: down on Dpad Nintendo 3DS *Move: L stick *Throw: A *Dissmiss: B *Look Around: L *Lock On: Hold L *Charge: Lock On, then B *Move Crusor: Hold Y while moving *Select who to throw: L *Whistle: R *Hold pikmin: Hold A *Pluck: A *Punch: A *Ultra spicy spray: up on Dpad *Dodge: side on Dpad *Use item: down on Dpad WiiU gamepad (stylus mode) *Move: L stick *Throw: Tap the screen *Dismiss: Tap the whistle icon *Look around: L *Lock On: Hold L *Charge: Lock On, then tap the whistle icon. *Move Crusor: Hold down on the screen, then slide *Select who to throw: R *Whistle: Move cruusor while holding L *Hold pikmin: Hold down on the screen *Ultra spicy spray: tap on the ultra spicy spray icon *dodge: side on Dpad *use item: tap on the item icon Please enjoy the game!